


The Education of Mark Z (The one where Mark gets spanked by Eduardo)

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Community:tsn_kinkmeme, D/s, Discipline, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, implied caning, walk in on someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark is himself, that is, he behaves like a grown up version of a bratty, mouthy kid. Eduardo decides that his best friend needs an attitude readjustment and literally takes the potential lawsuit situation into his own hands.</p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/390.html?thread=1150854#t1150854">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a> requesting Eduardo spanking Mark.</p><p>(To clarify, Eduardo only uses his hand on Mark. Chris and Dustin do the roleplaying with the implied caning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I chickened out from using Mark's full name in the title because I have this feeling it'll turn up in a search engine if, when he googles himself and...yep. I wanted something light and not so angsty. Tidied up because I realize in the original version of this, Mark isn’t wearing any underwear. Oops? He’s a naughty boy :P

“If there's something wrong, it there's ever anything wrong, you can tell me. I'm the guy that wants to help. This is our thing.” Eduardo pauses. “Now, is there anything that you need to tell me?”

“No,” says Mark defiantly.

“Alright,” Eduardo says, fed up.

Mark relaxes and leans back on the rust colored couch.

Which is when Eduardo strides across the room, sits down so Mark is on his right and flips him easily over his lap. He wonders if Mark has been spanked before. (Probably not since he met Mark’s parents last break. They were nice. They seem like the progressive, ‘let’s talk rationally about this’ type.)

“Wardo?” Mark’s voice is muffled by the couch cushions. He glances over his shoulder, looking bewildered.

Eduardo sticks two fingers into the waistband of Mark’s grey sweatpants and boxers and they slide down easily revealing pale white globes.

Mark, smart genius that he is, figures it out and starts struggling but his pants are tangled around his knees, effectively tying him down. “You can’t seriously-”

Eduardo swats him sharply with a cupped hand, aiming more for noise than pain.

“Ow!” Mark says mostly reflexively and covers his bottom with his both hands.

Eduardo merely pins his wrists to the small of his back in his left hand and swats him again. When he smacks him, the sound bounces off the walls. The pinkish mark fades quickly.

“Hey! Wardo, stop it! Come on, you can’t!” Mark flops around like a fish out of water.

Eduardo figures Mark could try and roll off him if he really wanted to. Mark isn’t that weak. He’s wriggling around uselessly. Actually the way he’s moving, he’s pushing his ass upwards, making a perfect target. “What are you- ow!” Eduardo’s brings his hand down again, sidetracking his question. Mark howls like he’s being tortured.

Eduardo would be concerned about people thinking he’s torturing Mark but he’s pretty sure it’s late on a Friday night and everyone is probably too wasted to care and if they do burst in they’ll see Mark is fine. Mark’s bottom is barely even pink. He swats him a little harder.

“Ow! What are you- ah! Hey- fuck! That hurts!”

Eduardo tunes Mark out and focuses on the smooth, slightly rosy skin in front of him. Mark is tightening his ass like it’ll help. Eduardo lifts his right thigh, tilting Mark and swats him neatly mid-thigh leaving five fading finger marks. It works. Mark whimpers and stops. Then Eduardo slaps his ass three times in quick succession, watching as Mark’s right cheek flatten from the force and bounce back into shape. He repeats this line of fire on his left.

“Ow, ow, fuck! Fuck! I didn’t ah! Steal a-anything! Just listen! OW!”

Eduardo decides that if Mark is still rationalizing he’s not hitting him hard enough. He stops cupping his hand and lets fly. Mark’s hands twist in the make-shift shackle made by Eduardo’s left hand, clenching into tiny fists.

Mark isn’t telling him to stop anymore but he’s “still the original creator of the, ow, idea, he doesn’t owe, OW, a-anyone AH, anything.”

Dustin walks in and does a double take. “Hey- Whoa.” Eduardo is too focused on Mark’s ass to notice and Mark is too busy screeching obscenities between explaining something. He’s glad the music from the party covers it because it sounds like a really bad porno with Mark’s girly shrieks of “oh oh AH!” while still managing to rattle off long but broken sentences. Obviously, Wardo likes hearing Mark talk or he’s pulling his blows. Dustin has no idea where people get the idea that Mark is quiet. From the way he’s hollering, you would think he was getting beaten within an inch of his life. Mark’s ass is a little pinker than his legs but it looks to him like Wardo isn’t really putting his arm into it. Dustin walks back out.

Dustin doesn’t feel sorry for Mark. Mark has been an utter pain in the ass with his new idea, getting him to code at all sorts of hours. He admits it’s a cool project but he’s been exhausted and skipping classes for him without any thanks because it’s Mark. Mark who spends most of his time as a grown up version of a bratty, mouthy kid. Dustin is sort of surprised that he hasn’t walked in on Mark getting spanked before. He totally needs an attitude adjustment.

Dustin realizes belated he should have taken a picture or better yet, video. He texts Chris: _wardo is spanking mark on the couch. told u dey were kinky. 5o bux pay up. ps. m is really loud._

Mark is curling his toes into the couch, kicking when Eduardo hits him in the same spot.

“Jesus H Christ!”

Eduardo hits him harder. “That’s for blasphemy.”

“The fuck, Wardo! You’re a Jew!”

Eduardo is unapologetic. “You should still watch your mouth.”

Mark mumbles something which is most probably rude.

Eduardo decides to let it go because if he is going to spank Mark for his mouthy comments, they’d be here until the potential lawsuit is over. “Are you sorry?” He hits him after the question as a warning.

“Ah! What for?” Mark says in his I-believe-I-deserve-some-recognition-from-you voice.

Eduardo swats Mark hard on the fleshiest part of his ass, eliciting a loud squeal.

Mark realizes it’s probably not the best time to assert his superiority and changes tact. He tries bribing him. “C’mon Wardo, let me go and I’ll um-” Mark has no idea what to offer.

Eduardo stops, curiosity piqued.

There is no way Mark’s going to offer to do anything because blank checks are stupid. “Let me up and I’ll pay for tonight’s pizza,” Mark says. It sounds lame even to him. “And I’ll jerk you off,” he adds quickly.

Eduardo rolls his eyes. He doesn’t expect him to say ‘thanks’ but ‘sorry’ would have been appropriate. Eduardo shakes his head before he realizes Mark can’t see unless he cranes his head backwards and Mark is talking resolutely to the couch cushions.

“No,” Eduardo says, refusing to let himself be tempted by the idea of Mark’s hands on his dick.

Even when he’s being spanked, Mark can’t be bothered saying please or pretend to have some semblance of manners. (Eduardo’s not even going to start with how Mark values their relationship at a pizza and a handjob and only on the threat of pain). Eduardo sighs. One lesson at a time. “Be good.” Eduardo lets of Mark’s hands, he’s not out to actually _hurt_ Mark. Mark has to code, Eduardo doesn’t want to risk jarring his shoulders or leave rings of bruises by holding his wrists down as Mark bucks.

Mark, thinking Eduardo has given up and feeling slightly guilty about it, stretches out his hands sighing in relief. Wincing at the thought of anything rubbing against his smarting skin, he does a tiny caterpillar scrunch to try to pull his pants and underwear up where they’ve bunched up at his ankles. He manages to get them around his knees. He wonders if he should roll off and potentially give Eduardo an eyeful of his cock. It’s not like he’s shy and it’s not like Eduardo hasn’t seen his dick but it’s not every day his best friend spanks him like a kinky college porn scenario either. He thinks Eduardo should totally help him pull his pants up after humiliating and hurting him. He’s injured! Yet he can guess Eduardo’s probably sadfacing him. Well, his ass. Mark does another pitiful scrunch, trying not to think about Eduardo’s eyes on his ass. He is definitely not thinking about Eduardo’s hand on his ass.

Eduardo rests his hand on Mark’s lower back to stop him from trying to get up, it’s a little damp. His shirt and hoodie has ridden up to reveal more creamy skin. Eduardo swallows. In what he hopes is a firm voice, “We’re not done.”

“We’re not?” Mark asks, his voice higher than usual.

Eduardo looks around. He needs something to back him up but that he can follow through with, if need be. Textbook? No. Belt? Prada and no. Console cables? He can see the cable cutting into Mark’s tender flesh, leaving vivid looping welts. Definite no. Mark’s flip flops. Bingo.

“But-”

“Do you want me to use the slipper?” Eduardo interrupts calmly.

“No!” Mark answers quickly, sneaking in a rub or two in hopes of easing the sting. “I think you were doing fine, yeah so you can stop now.”

Eduardo doesn’t dignify that with a response. “Hands off, Mark.”

Mark moves his hands a little reluctantly. He doesn’t dare say anything else in case it gives Eduardo ideas. “What are you-”

Eduardo swats him hard, hand sinking into Mark’s curves with a sharp crack.

“Owwowwowwww.” Mark is dragging out the single syllable, ululating as he drums the balls of his feet in protest.

Eduardo makes him wait. He is also spacing out the harder hits to ensure that the dark pink mark fades before he does it again. Mark makes soft mewling noises at the back of his throat as he waits. Eduardo thinks he hears a muttered, “Just do it already.”

Smack.

“Fuck!” Kick. Whimper.

Smack.

“Ow!” Kick.

Mark hisses out another expletive. He clears his throat, Eduardo doesn’t stop but it’s not like he can’t hear him. Eduardo might not be in a negotiating mood but it can’t hurt to try, right? “Ah! can you um not, ah, so hard? Just, it hurts.” Mark is holding onto the arm of the couch for dear life.

Eduardo merely lifts his hand higher, aiming a blow to the lower curve of Mark’s ass where has mostly kept clear from. Matching darker pink areas cover the top and crown of Mark’s once snowy globes. Mark continues to carry on, protesting loudly. Eduardo is somewhat impressed by Mark’s resilience.

Eduardo hits him again, this time below the left cheek. He alternates for a few, watching the pasty white areas take on a new blush as Mark swears and twitches.

“Are you sorry now?” He punctuates the last word with tap.

“I didn’t, ah! Use any of their code!” Mark speaks quickly between the hits. He squeaks on the last part as it coincides with a stinging smack.

Eduardo keeps a hand on his back and keeps going until Mark’s slender thighs too have a rosy glow. Mark jerks and kicks his pants all the way off. Eduardo makes sure he’s spreading the hits enough so he won’t bruise. He’s watching carefully for any red blotches which would indicate bleeding under the skin and the beginnings of a bruise. Eduardo gets feedback from his hand too but it’s kind of going numb from all the stinging. He thinks glumly that at least Mark gets his hits spread, his hand is taking all of the punishment.

“Their idea sucked!” Mark’s arms and legs flail, it looks like he’s trying to swim on the couch. “I had a, ow, better one! I don’t know what you want me to say-ah! Wardo, please! I swear!”

Eduardo takes pity on him and prompts Mark. He supposes that Mark deserves a small reprieve since he finally one of the magic words. He rests his hand on Mark’s posterior, it feels pretty hot. “I don’t care about the code, theFacebook or whether they think you stole it. Why didn’t you show me the letter?” He raises his hand.

Mark clearly recognizes the rustle. “I didn’t think it was important,” Mark rushes, “Ow. I didn’t- ow. Okay! I should have told you about the letter. Ow! I really should have, yes. You’re right! Ah, I shouldn’t have lied to you, OW!”

Mark is breathing heavily, Eduardo can see his shoulder blades move with every breath. Marks clothes have rucked up to his armpits and he can see Mark’s ribcage expanding and contracting.

“Better.”

He gives him a light tap. Mark squirms anyway, his breath hitching.

“I think you’re missing something still.”

Eduardo taps him again to prompt him. He’s waiting for an apology. For a several long seconds, Mark lies still and just breathes, head resting on his own forearms, warm on Eduardo’s lap. Mark doesn’t offer one. He’s uncharacteristically silent. Eduardo suppresses the urge to sigh loudly and aims a fiery blow mid-thigh. Mark shifts wordlessly.

Mark stays quiet with the next two solid swats to his rear, humming slightly, jaw clenched. Eduardo is worried that he’s broken Mark when Mark lets out a low moan (maybe he should stop, Mark is more fragile than he acts). Eduardo stops and pats his glowing backside. It’s a parody of a smack, it barely makes a sound. Mark moans again and arches back onto his elbows, his head bowed. It looks, sounds like-

Eduardo taps him cautiously.

When it happens again, Eduardo widens his eyes in surprise before narrowing them. “Are you… getting off to this?” he says in disbelief.

Mark hides his crimson face in his arms and shakes his head. “No,” he lies. The shakiness of his voice betrays him.

Eduardo rests his hand on the heated skin, pressing lightly, checking again for bruising but if it works as a warning, that’s okay too.

Mark inhales sharply before spluttering, “Ow, ok! Yes. But it’s probably the physical stimulation from the friction and the endorphins released from the pain and you- you’re the one who took my pants off and put me half naked across your lap and now we’re engaged in some sort of macho power struggle - can we not talk about this?” he says, sounding miserable. The tips of his ears red, his face burning. He wants to ask Eduardo to get it over and done with but there is no way he is going to ask to get spanked. It’s humiliating enough.

Mark sounds at least a little sorry even if he won’t say it. He isn’t going to spank an apology out of Mark let alone a tearful one. Mark might be sorry but it would for the wrong reason. It would be abusive and Mark would never forgive him. He can imagine Mark curling up on his side in bed, sulking because sitting to code hurts. Mark will turn his back to him, refusing to acknowledge him, punishing him with his silence – that’s probably what it feels like to be a parent. (Mark is being predictably stubborn and but unexpectedly honest, Eduardo would have guessed Mark would say sorry just to get out of this. Mark obviously has an extremely irrational and strong aversion to apologies.)

Eduardo decides to be forgiving. It’d be great if Mark could use his vast intellect and connect the dots but he can’t force him to be sincerely sorry. Not without really hurting Mark (bruisesweltsblisters) or his relationship with Mark (terrorresentmentbroken). He wants this to end too. “Almost there,” he says, half to himself, half to Mark. Eduardo hand is starting to really throb, every hit making his palm tingle then burn. He’s going to pay for this too. He grits his teeth and decides to pick six of the best. “Six more, count them out.”

“Before or after?” Mark asks rather cheekily.

Eduardo would smack his forehead with his palm if it didn’t hurt. Mark has evidently never been spanked. To think Eduardo was worried about being too harsh on him. Right now, he wants to smack the smug tone out of Mark. He’s surprised no one has thought of spanking Mark before with his attitude. Even thought he’s been upturned on Eduardo’s lap, Mark insists on lording his intellectual superiority. Though he does have a point, Eduardo didn’t really think about it. He picks quickly. “After.”

“Do you want me to call you ‘sir’ and thank you after each one as well?” Mark says sarcastically, seemingly undeterred by his upcoming punishment.

Mark is the epitome of the bratty kid just asking for it. It’s utterly ridiculous (and for a random moment, Eduardo is curious as to whether Mark has watched spanking pornos). Eduardo snorts and shakes his head before raises his hand high.

He swoops down, his palm bouncing off the side of Mark’s ass with a loud crack.

Mark moans before panting, “Ow, one.”

He whacks him soundly on the other side, watching Mark twist. Mark is rutting against his thigh now, Eduardo can clearly feel Mark’s unmistakable erection. “T-Two.”

It’s turning him on too. It’s inappropriate and frustrating. Eduardo aims for the same place, a little viciously.

“Three, ow.” Eduardo would feel bad but Mark thrusts against him again, groaning wantonly.

He hits the opposite side again. The smack resonates and his palm throbs.

“Four,” Mark says dragging the last syllable, bucking. He sounds a little breathless.

Eduardo has two left and he intends to make it count. He lands his next smack right on Mark’s left sit spot.

“Fuuuuuck. Five,” Mark grunts almost vaulting off of Eduardo’s lap before grinding down right on Eduardo.

Eduardo has to bite back a groan. Fuck. Mark. He has to finish this. He puts his left hand on Mark’s back to keep him in place.

He completes the spanking with a forceful whack on Mark’s right sit spot.

“Six,” Mark pants, jerking forward. He says it like sex. Then he shudders and comes.

All over Eduardo’s dress pants and maybe a little on the couch.

“You just came all over my pants,” Eduardo states, a bit awed.

Mark is breathing heavily, still coming down from his orgasm. He’s lying limply across Eduardo’s lap, spent. “Sorry,” Mark says not sounding that sorry. He is entirely too smug for someone who has just been spanked.

Eduardo is amused and bemused that of all the things he’s sorry for, it’s this. Mark resisted apologizing during the whole spanking like it would put him in anaphylactic shock if he said it.

“I’m sorry,” Mark repeats, actually sounding contrite. “Are you going to punish me for it?” Mark says meekly, his head is bowed. He’s hiding his face in his forearms.

Eduardo is horrified. He splutters a response. “No! Mark, that’s- I wouldn’t- Look-” He glances pleadingly at Mark’s back to convince him, afraid to touch him with his hand. Mark shoulders are shaking silently.

Fuck. Did he make Mark cry?

Then Mark is smirking at him over his shoulder, clearly trying to contain his laughter.

“You…” Eduardo says completely amazed at Mark being an incorrigible, manipulative brat. “You naughty boy!” Eduardo manages to say, wagging a finger at Mark. “That wasn’t funny!”

Mark has the audacity to actually crack up. He’s practically vibrating with mirth in Eduardo’s lap.

Eduardo would smack Mark who is conveniently still in position but his hand hurts. He no longer feels bad about hoping that Mark’s ass hurts. If it feels half as sore as his hand, he’ll be feeling the sting for a few hours. He doesn’t know how Mark came from that but his pants are ruined. He still has a hard on.

“Now on top of my dry cleaning bill, you owe me an orgasm,” Eduardo says grumpily.

Mark is glad he doesn’t have to put his pants on. It smarts. He gets up and cleans himself off with his boxers then twists himself around to look at his reddened backside and thighs. “Huh, it just looks like sunburn.”

“What did you think it was going to look like?” Eduardo says, amused.

“I dunno. Probably worse. It felt worse. I’ve never been spanked.”

Eduardo laughs. “I could tell.”

Mark pouts at that. He does not like being the butt of a joke.

Eduardo puts his arms around him and kisses him, winding his hand into Mark’s curls.

“Bed,” Mark orders already dragging Eduardo towards his room.

Mark undresses him, slapping his hand when he tries to help. Eduardo lets him. He figures Mark probably feels like he needs to reassert his manliness to him. He’s definitely overcompensating on the aggression. Eduardo doesn’t mind. Usually Mark is passive, sometimes it feels like he hasn’t got all of Mark’s attention even when he has his dick in his mouth. Eduardo tries not to think about what the dry cleaners will think about the very obvious cum stain. He thinks he might pre-wash it. He should get Mark to do it but one punishment at a time. Eduardo thinks ruefully that it was probably harder on him. He has never felt so old and parent-like. He stops thinking in this vein of thought when Mark touches his dick because it is too disturbing.

Mark attacks him when they kiss. He shoves his tongue in and bites Eduardo’s lip. Mark pushes him into the bed, kissing and nipping a trail from his navel upwards before straddling him. He bites the join between neck and shoulder, making Eduardo groan beneath him. Mark moves Eduardo’s hands away when he attempts to touch himself. Eduardo is hard and leaking. Mark teases him for a while, swirling a nipple in his mouth, pinching it. When Eduardo attempts to grind himself against Mark, Mark pulls away with a wicked grin, licking a wet stripe across his chest. It’s driving Eduardo crazy. He wants to pound Mark into the mattress. When Mark settles between Eduardo’s leg, he flips Mark, which draw outs a familiar squeal of pain.

Eduardo suppresses a smug grin. When he tries to part Mark’s newly spanked cheeks, Mark squeaks before flushing with embarrassment. Mark glares at the look on Eduardo’s face. “Watch it, Wardo.”

He grabs the tube of lube from Eduardo’s hand, pushing Eduardo off him. Mark reaches gingerly behind to preps himself. It feels a bit like sunburn too. (Not the peeling kind. The skin feels a bit tight, warmer than usual but it’s not painful if you don’t touch it.)

Eduardo watches leisurely, propping his head up on his left elbow as Mark’s fingers disappear in and out of him. Mark’s theatrical winces are cute. Not that he would say it out loud or anything.

Mark is excruciatingly slow. His moaning is not helping. He’s practically fucking himself in front of Eduardo, giving Eduardo a serious case of blue balls because he won’t let him touch himself. It’s gone past overcompensating into torture.

Finally when Mark lets him with another stern warning to “be careful!”, Eduardo sinks in slowly, reveling in Mark’s tight heat. When Mark has adjusted, he hitches his legs around Eduardo’s waist and crosses his ankles behind Eduardo’s back. Normally he’d pull Mark into him by grabbing onto his ass but he’s being considerate, his hands on Mark’s lower back instead even if he can’t quite get a grip. He brackets Mark’s hips with his hands as he thrusts downward, balls slapping against Mark’s ass.

“Wardo!” Mark hisses, one heel thumping right on Eduardo’s kidney.

Eduardo groans and it’s not a sexy groan.

Eduardo cannot believe it. “I barely even-”

“It’s still sore,” Mark insists, scowling at Eduardo’s quirk of the mouth. “Pain is a subjective experience and I’m saying it hurts.”

Not only is Mark a brat but he is a huge cockblocking brat. Eduardo changes the angle, thrusting deeper and hearing Mark cry out when he brushes the spot. “Yeah? It hurt my hand too. That I’ll have to write with.” He plunges in again, his moans joining Mark’s.

Mark retorts with, “You hurt my ass that I have to sit with.” He clenches down on Eduardo.

Eduardo pulls back and slams into Mark. He smiles, satisfied when he hears a howl escaping from him. He whispers into Mark’s ear. “If I have to spank you again, you won’t be so lucky.”

Mark’s eyes widen and he grips the sheets tightly.

Eduardo smirks. That shut Mark up. He rocks into Mark several times, deceptively gentle before he slides his hands under Mark and cups his ass lightly. Mark has a really good ass, firm and each well-spanked cheek fitting perfectly in his palms. His right hand tingles sympathetically.

Mark whimpers softly beneath him.

Eduardo grins before digging his fingers into the tender flesh while simultaneously thrusting dead on the spot. Mark clenches his jaw when he lets his blunt nails rake lightly down to the sensitive part where buttock meets upper thigh. Eduardo cups Mark’s ass again, squeezing them impossibly closer as he impales him again, fucking him into the mattress.

Mark throws his head back, letting out a strangled gasp. He tightens hard around Eduardo and comes without Eduardo touching him.

It puts Eduardo over the edge. His vision whites out as he spills himself into Mark.

It’s one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. Hands down.

Eduardo can’t fight the grin spreading across his face. Mark didn’t even complain about him being heavy when he collapsed on top of him, feeling boneless. He let him roll off after he came down from the orgasm instead of pushing him off. (Once Mark jabbed a bony elbow into Eduardo’s side when he didn’t move off quickly enough and it totally killed the post-coital glow. Not that Mark noticed because he slipped away to code.) Mark is being attentive and considerate for Mark. He’s wiping them both clean with a t-shirt he picked up from the floor near his bed. He bundles it up and puts it on the bed stand instead of throwing it across the room so Eduardo would have to pick it up. Lying next to Mark who is observing him quietly while lying on his stomach, Eduardo wonders if it would be evil to want to spank Mark again if this is the result.

Mark has his chin in one hand, a thoughtful expression like he’s contemplating a particularly complex line of code. Matching pink blush spots on his bottom create a stark contrast against his pale skin and white sheets but he doesn’t look bothered by it. It’s one of many things Eduardo appreciates about Mark. He moves on quickly, sometimes so fast it’s as if it never happened at all. He’s glad Mark isn’t holding a grudge against him for the spanking, he’d been worried Mark would still hate him after since sex doesn’t mean he’s exonerated. There are no hard feelings between them, well, aside from a different kind of hard. He beams at Mark. He _is_ a fast learner when he’s motivated. Mark has done well. Eduardo believes in positive reinforcement.

“C’mere.” Eduardo says, pleased when Mark proceeds to scuttle across like a spider, climbing on top of him and using him as a body pillow. Mark sprawls contentedly, burying his face in Eduardo’s chest. (Eduardo knows Mark loves cuddling after sex even if he never asks for it. It’s one of the sneaky things Eduardo does sometimes to get Mark to stay after sex. Mark also loves being little spoon. Eduardo has been woken up more than once and pretended to be still asleep because Mark snuck into his bed and pulled his arm so it’ll go around him like a blanket.) “You know if there is ever anything wrong you can tell me right?”

“I know.” Mark says in his of-course-I-know-everything voice. But he adds in a lowered voice, “Thanks.” He reaches deliberately for Eduardo’s right hand and squeezes once. He doesn’t let go.

It sounds like an apology, an ‘I’ll-try-to-be-a-better-friend’ in Mark speak. Eduardo understands. His palm tingles and Mark’s hand is warm against his own.

Eduardo rests his chin on Mark’s curls and hooks an arm around his waist. Within moments, Mark is asleep, snoring lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one actually cries in this. I’m ridiculously proud of that. I’m trying to expand my writing repertoire beyond the angst genre. I used to fade out sex a lot too so actual ‘on-screen’ sex is new to me. There’s always room for improvement so I’d appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading <3


	2. The Education of Dustin M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Dustin walks in on Eduardo spanking Mark on the couch.

They decided to go the party on the same floor. It was right there and there was booze. (Plus, if the cops got called because someone thought Mark was being tortured, they needed to help Eduardo out. Eduardo would probably let himself get arrested because he feels guilty about spanking Mark.) The party was your usual college weekend one. Nothing special. There was the typical drinking games, drug-taking and sex. Dustin prefers to drink and watch everyone else make fools out of themselves. He was not thinking about Eduardo spanking Mark. He was not thinking of spanking of any sort. Really. Dustin shifts a little and readjusts himself again. Chris shoots him a knowing look and then winks. Dustin almost drops his beer.

After his and Chris’s sexile (what do you call a spanking exile? It doesn’t matter much because in his experience spanking usually leads to sex ergo sexile), they return. They figured out two hours should be more than enough. By the way Mark was carrying on, Dustin has severe doubts about Mark’s shitty pain threshold but he has even greater doubts about Eduardo’s Mark threshold. Dustin is willing to bet that Eduardo wouldn’t be able to hold out for long because he has a great bleeding heart and an even greater hard on for Mark and the both of them put together means that they’re all doomed. He’s surprised that Eduardo was even able to spank Mark at all. This is the same Eduardo who picks up after Mark and comes running with antiseptic and bandages if Mark so much as got a paper cut. Eduardo who bought hiking socks for Mark so his feet wouldn’t get cold. Dustin figures then Mark must have really been a real ass. Hah. If people ever find out, Eduardo is going to be the new king of the campus. Not that he isn’t popular enough already. (Not that they will find out from him because Eduardo would turn his Bambi eyes on him and Dustin will die from the guilt. Mark will kill him by destroying all his electronics and probably post those photos of him that he hacked from Chris’s laptop and Dustin will die of embarrassment. Chris will save him only so he can give him the beating of his life and tell him how disappointed he is in him. Then Dustin will die again because disappointing Chris is bad. He doesn’t have three spare lives so, no, he’s keeping his mouth shut.)

Dustin finds the cum stain on the couch and sighs. There should be a rule against fucking on communal furniture except Chris likes bending him over the couch. Dustin maybe likes it a bit too. Still, he is so not cleaning that shit up. He knows from experience okay? It’s such a bitch to get stains out of the couch. Chris made him clean it naked too. Which means he had to clean it twice because Chris watching him, ordering him around and smacking his ass with a fricken duster every few minutes for being slow made him come. It was so not his fault.

He peers into Mark’s room and sees them both sleeping in Mark’s bed, covered by a thin sheet. Eduardo is spooning Mark. Dustin is suspicious since that position is not at all comfortable for the spankee post-beating as it presses on fresh bruises. Dustin likes being little spoon too but he has learnt that sleeping in that position can cause unintentional agony. He knows from experience. Lots of experience. Dustin can understand wanting to be touching afterwards but either he is big spoon, he faces Chris or he’s lying on his stomach. There is no way he wants anything touching his hurting ass. His favorite is when he lies on his side, head in Chris’s lap, Chris carding his hair. If he looks pitiful enough, Chris gives him a blowjob. Chris's blowjobs are awesome.

“I bet Eduardo went easy on Mark,” Dustin pouts with a put upon sigh when he’s retreats to the room he shares with Chris. He should have bet a hundred.

“Yeah well I bet they don’t have as much fun as we do,” Chris says, unperturbed, waving a ball gag. “Think you can keep it down?”

“Er, what?” Dustin replies. “Right now?” he says, his voice going up an octave. Chris is rummaging through what he calls his Chest of Fun but Dustin would call Chest of Pain. Okay so he makes the pain fun. (It’s not always during but Chris always makes it worth it.) Chris is going to fuck him up and he’s going to need _years_ of therapy. Chris would say ‘anal sex is a perfectly safe and enjoyable activity when you take the right precautions’ before suggesting a therapeutic role-play which will probably include spanking therapy. Dustin does not get hard thinking about it. Really. Fuck he’s hard. He’s not even going to be able to see a therapist because he’ll be thinking about sex with Chris. He groans. Chris has made him a gigantic pain-slut. He is so, so fucked. By Chris. And he likes it.

“Hmm,” Chris says with a fake thinking impression. He has thick leather strap in one hand and a several canes in the other. (Dustin is glad to see Chris put the strap down because that really hurts and it leaves huge bruises. The last time Dustin got that it was because he almost failed an assignment.) Chris is swishing the canes through the air, testing them. He puts down the heavier ones too, to Dustin’s relief. He picks a light polished cane with a crook in the handle.

Dustin recognizes it. It’s one of Chris’s favorites and the one he takes care of very well by hanging it behind the bathroom door every now and then. It’s light so the welts faded more quickly than the heavier canes but it stings like a motherfucker. He suspects it can cut too with the right amount of force but Chris has always been careful, he doesn’t cross the stripes and he has never drawn blood from Dustin. Still, Dustin is a little scared and a lot excited. He covers his face with his hands.

“Dustin Moskovitz,” Chris says sternly in the voice that always makes Dustin pay attention, even when he’s coding. There’s something in the tone. Chris could whisper it and Dustin would get on his knees. “You’ve been a naughty little boy.”

Dustin swallows. Shit, it’s Headmaster Hughes. He is not going to get out of this without at least half a dozen. Headmaster Hughes is worse than CEO Chris. Dustin’s ass is tingling with the anticipation. Dustin has to fight the urge to cover his bottom (they agreed never to hit Dustin’s hands because it was too risky with him needing to code. It was also too obvious and he didn’t want to answer awkward questions).

“You’ve been skipping class this week, Dustin.” He waves his cane. “I think it’s time for you to have a chat with me in my office, don’t you think?”

“But,” Dustin says belatedly adding a “Sir” before closing his mouth when he sees Chris hold up his finger. He wonders if he can bribe Chris into one less if he says that he doesn’t have to pay up. One stroke on his ass has to be worth like 50 bucks right? But all the combinations he can think of for offering that requires at least five words. He’s so not risking his ass for that. He’s pretty sure that even post-spanking Mark won’t be sympathetic. He’s going to have to sit in class _and_ code for Facebook for hours. Dustin is also sure that it’s the reason why Chris is doing this.

“Six of the best plus one more for talking back. Now bend over and brace yourself. Count them, thank me for each stroke then ask for the next one. Nicely.” Chris’s grin shows all his teeth.

Chris is using the long punishment formula which Dustin always fucks up. He winces. He is so getting a dozen tonight. He hopes Mark and Eduardo are still heavy sleepers.

Dustin bends over and braces himself.


End file.
